Sassy Girls
by Aiba Flora Joya
Summary: Minto, Aiko y Eiko. Dos chicas de otro planeta y una Mew juntas para salvar sus mundos, lo que no saben, es que su amistad esta unida desde hace mucho tiempo, y que con sus enamoramientos a causa de sus nuevos poderes, las haran convertirse, aparte de nuevas heroinas, en bellas muñecas descaradas y picaras. Historia de oc s ADVERTENCIA:habran algunas escenas leves de ecchi y hentai


**Hola! hace tiempo que eh querido hacer este fic, pero siempre andaba remodelando -w- hasta que me decidí! :D para iniciar mi nombre es Aiko(no diré mi verdadero nombre -w-) pero todos me conocen por Aiba ^^, me gustan muchos los fics MintoxKisshu(fans Kichigo no me maten!) y lo que mas me gusta hacer es cantar, bailar, dibujar y hacer fic`s de oc`s :3, pero al caso, espero les guste este fic!**

* * *

Han pasado dos años después de la última batalla, las mews seguían trabajando en el café, tenían ya una vida normal. Los cynyclones las visitaban a menudo, Zakuro se había ido de gira y...después de eso todo era lo mismo. Ichigo también se fue de viaje con Masaya a Francia, así que solo quedaban Minto, Berry, Lettuce y Pudding.

Minto hace dos meses había conocido a dos chicas: Aiko y Eiko, dos hermanas. Aiko era la mayor, era de pelo castaño oscuro, ojos café oscuro muy profundos, piel mestiza y es un poco alta. Eiko es la menor, tiene el pelo marrón claro, y los ojos del mismo color, piel blanca y es mas baja que Aiko. A ellas les pareció que Minto es buena amiga, así que se llevaron bien al instante.

Minto estaba en el café, lista para irse a verse con sus amigas, según ellas iban a enseñarle algo sorprendente. Se cambio rápido, y al salir todos la vieron, ya que se había puesto una mini-falda negra, una blusa extremadamente corta color blanco, y una chaqueta negra que la dejo abierta.

-Vaya, no sabia que la pajarita vestía tan…"descortés"-Dijo cierto alien de ojos dorados, antes de que Ichigo se fuera, los cyniclones se quedaron por un tiempo para ayudar a las mews a cuidar el café. Minto ante tal comentario solo le hizo una mueca.

-A ti no te importa que me ponga o no-Dijo Minto enojada, desde que Kisshu llego para quedarse, se sentía muy incomoda(N/A: por cierto, los cyniclones tenían una especie de poder para convertir sus orejas de elfo en unas de humano, pero es temporal).

-Pero no es para que te enojes "Minty"-Dijo Kisshu burlonamente, Minto solo lo ignoro y se fue rápidamente, no quería perder tiempo con el.

* * *

Minto camino rápidamente hacia un parque, lleno de columpios, pero no habían niños jugando. De lejos noto a sus dos amigas esperándola. Ambas sonrieron y se acercaron a la Mew azul.

-Hola Minto-Dijo Aiko saludando alegremente.

-Hola, Aiko, hola Eiko-Dijo Minto-¿Qué me querían decir?-Pregunto, Las dos hermanas empezaron a tartamudear, hasta que Aiko empezó.

-Minto…nosotras…no somos de…este mundo…-Dijo Aiko sabiendo la reacción de Minto, La pelinegra le había contado a las dos chicas sus malas experiencias con los cyniclones, así que el saber que sus nuevas amigas no eran de la Tierra seria algo que la haría enfurecer.

-…Pero… ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?-Dijo Minto sorprendida.

-No queríamos que nos atacaras transformándote en "Mew Minto"-Dijo Eiko un poco sonrojada de vergüenza-Y por cierto, no vinimos por nada malo, solamente necesitamos…ayuda.

-¿Ayuda?-Pregunto Minto, cada vez se llenaba mas de curiosidad.

-Si, veras…-Comenzo a decir Aiba- Nuestro mundo fue creado después que el de ustedes, solo que con un don especial…Nuestro planeta se llama "Infinity", ya que es un mundo con muchas sorpresas. Este planeta siempre se ha llenado de guerras por descubrir nuevas tierras, pero en el centro de una cordillera existen dos reinos: los Zaaba y los Eden, son los únicos reinos que se tratan como uno solo.

-Y…¿Qué mas?-Pregunto Minto curiosa.

-Hace 14 años, la princesa de los Zaaba y las dos princesas de los Eden fueron asesinadas junto con sus dos familias reales. Eso fue obra de los Dark Demons.

-¿Dark Demons?

-Si. Ellos son los causantes de las guerras en todo nuestro planeta. A mi y a Eiko nos enviaron para buscar ayuda de las famosas "Tokio Mew Mew" y entregarles nuevos poderes, para que nos ayuden a salvar nuestro planeta…y tambien el suyo-Concluyo Aiba cerrando los ojos.

-Pero… ¿Y por que el nuestro también?

-Los Dark Demons saben que nosotras, de alguna forma, teníamos conexión con la familia real, así que su misión es exterminarnos, y ellos también desean destruir la tierra-Dijo Eiko con semblante serio-Pero no sabemos por que nos persiguen a nosotras, y a ustedes, por eso debemos estar mas unidas.

-Entiendo…-Dijo Mint.

-¿Entonces…nos ayudaras?-Pregunta Aiko con esperanzas.

-Si, las ayudare, pero antes, debo de contárselos a los demás, ¿Cierto?

-Así es-Dijeron las dos hermanas-Incluyendo a los cyniclones.

-QUE!? Y por que a ellos también!?-Pegunto Minto molesta.

-Porque ellos también están en peligro-Dijo Aiko sonriendo- Ellos tienen la esencia de la tierra…o debo decir el Mew aqua, ¿No?

-Si…

-Entonces deben ayudarnos, o ellos serán los siguientes en la lista de los Dark Demons.

-Esta bien…-Respondio Minto derrotada. No Quería hacer equipo con Kisshu, pero no había de otra.

* * *

**Bien chicas y chicos(si es que hay chicos) es todo por hoy, Shane!**


End file.
